Although many consumers have come to depend on Internet services, the uptake of VoIP services has been slow. Part of the reason for this is that consumers are comfortable with the quality and cost of Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) services. Consequently, the value proposition to transition from PSTN to VoIP services is not as apparent to some consumers as it was to subscribe to Internet services to browse, exchange, and consume a vast supply of content.
A need therefore arises for a system for deploying VoIP services.